DULCE VENGANZA
by romeroguidoanairis
Summary: HISTORIA ALTERNA
1. Chapter 1

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi

Dado al gran éxito obtenido decidí detallar más el capítulo espero sea de su agrado y si no, no me interesa. Besos.

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Terry Granchester, mi esposo, llevamos varios años de casado el matrimonio ideal se podría decir, desde hace seis meses para acá volvió hacer el hombre, "tierno y considerado"; todos los días me traía un ramo de flores "muy dulce él", ¿a quién engaño? Siento que se dio cuenta que había llegado una hora antes de lo habitual a su oficina para irnos a casa como todos los días… Susana su fiel secretaria una hermosa rubia de un metro sesenta y cinco, delgada, de caderas pronunciadas y ojos azules no estaba en su escritorio para recibirme con la sonrisa alegre que la caracterizaba; ese día estaba en el escritorio de mi esposo con él encima gimiendo como loca, gritando "¡más fuerte Terence, más fuerte, has que me traspase mis ovarios!", ¿cómo no entré y le galoneé los cabellos a ambos? No lo sé, no era el momento apropiado. En mi agonía por la traición del hombre que creía amaba más que a nadie recibí un mensaje de voz:

-Hola Candy, soy Albert el amigo de tu esposo quiero confirmarles que sí estaré con ustedes el sábado 28 de enero para celebrar su cumpleaños, como siempre iré solo sigo soltero, ja, ja, ja felizmente soltero se lo puedes recalcar a Terry; los solteros somos más alegres. No te enojes Candy, ja, ja, ja, ja a distancia puedo ver tu cara con aire de vieja, aún, así… sigue siendo hermosa con tus bellas y delicadas pecas.

Con ese mensaje supe que todavía le gustaba me pregunté, ¿por qué nunca se me declaró? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué el siendo un hombre alto, apuesto, rubio, delgado de ojos azul claro como el cielo nunca se casó teniendo en la actualidad 37 años de edad?

Así que inicié mi plan de seducción, fui temprano a una tienda de lencería atrevida, escogería el vestido más atrevido y provocativo que hubiese en toda la tienda; ahí vi el vestido perfecto, rojo pasión extremadamente corto que al mínimo movimiento se me vería hasta el escapulario ja, ja, ja, ja. Si ese hombre no caía en mis redes entonces es un ser de otro planeta. Faltaba nada más la ropa interior en realidad sólo usaría la parte inferior estaría sin sostén para que en un descuido apreciara mi escote. Ese hombre sudaría frío ¡Listo! Un pequeñísimo bikini de encaje negro que fácilmente se perderá en mi entreglúteo, de calzado unos tacones color negro extremadamente altos.

Llegó el tan ansiado día, Terry se fue temprano y, me prometió que estaría puntualmente a las ocho de la noche.

Arreglé toda la habitación quien fuera nuestro lecho nupcial durante años de hecho puse las mismas sabanas en la que habíamos hecho el amor el día que nos casamos, estaban guardadas como una especie de trofeo un hermoso blanco satén, esparcí algunos pétalos de rosa a su alrededor, mejor dicho decoré todo tal cual mi "adorado" esposo había hecho ese día que "romántico" ¿No? Por supuesto la luz tenue y algunas velas encendidas dando ese aire de romanticismo, la luz de la habitación era entre amarilla y roja. ¿Quién se imaginaría que en esa cama definitivamente no la iba a disfrutar el cumpleañero si no el invitado de honor? Su entrañable, queridísimo amigo que tanto aprecia, me pregunto, ¿si él también sabía de las infidelidades de mi esposo y se calló? Si es así será doble venganza porque esa amistad se esfumará.

Sonó el timbre y puse en marcha mi venganza.

-Hola Bert, ¿Cómo estas tiempo? Tiempo sin verte. Pasa adelante- lo abracé efusivamente pegando sin ningún pudor mis pechos a su bien definido pectoral le tomé las manos para guiárselas a mi cintura diciéndole- abrázame sin miedo estás estático, inmóvil y sudando por Dios, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Fue cuando el reaccionó y me hizo girar emocionado. Le di un sutil beso muy cercano a su comisura labial, poniéndole nervioso.

-Perdóname Candy, es que te vez realmente hermosa, wow toda una ninfa dispuesta para su dios.

-Gracias, mi amor. Pasémonos a la sala-. Él con carita de perrito faldero en busca de a quién subírsele para saciar sus bajos instintos me siguió sin chistar. Me senté frente a él y fugazmente crucé las piernas, él carraspeó un poco metiéndose los dedos por dentro de la corbata como para aflojársela un poco sin dejar de sonreírme, ¿qué habrá visto? Ja, ja, ja, ja. Me acerqué a él, mi escote había quedado frente a su mirada-. ¿Te puedo ayudar a desajustar tu corbata? Estás acorralado.

-¿Ah?

-Acalorado, querido.

-Sí, sí, un poco- nuestras miradas se cruzaron- tus ojos color verdes no dejan de ser atrayentes.

-¿Sólo mis ojos?

-Eh…

-Serviré champaña, te refrescará. Falta para que llegue el agasajado.

-Ok.

-Fui directo a la estantería de licores, me subí en uno de los asientos del minibar para dar alcance a la bebida etílica, que nos serviría de elixir pasional. Él al ver que de igual forma me costaba agarrar la botella se acercó por atrás de mí para ayudarme a bajarlo en ese intento su pelvis chocó con mis bien tonificadas nalgas, aproveché para pegarme más a él, sentí su dureza que le fue difícil de ocultar, él de inmediato sin pensarlo me volteó, tomó mis labios con su boca y lengua atrayéndome cada vez más hacia él, sus dedos se metían por dentro de mi cabellera rizada y mis dedos por dentro de su lisa cabellera rebelde.

-¿A qué hora regresa tu marido?

-No sé- le pude medio contestar entre los profundos y lujuriosos besos que nos dábamos- espera un segundo.

Con una mano agarré la botella y dos copas de cristal le dije que la habitación estaba al final a mano derecha.

Entramos entre besos y risas, bebiendo champaña. Albert me sentó en la cama para desanudarse la corbata de su fino traje de etiqueta de corte italiano. Miró alrededor.

-Es un error está habitación la vas a usar con tu marido por lo que veo.

-No es un error y, sí, está es la habitación nupcial por llamarle de algún modo, pero aquí deseo yacer contigo o es ¿qué no eres hombre? Le dije tocándole su bien pronunciado miembro. Por un lado me puse nerviosa realmente su amiguito es grande. Sin embargo, se lo acariciaba, a la vez, que abría una de mis piernas para que viera todo lo que se iba a perder si se arrepentía.

Él con la respiración agitada me alzó y me quitó el vestido lanzándolo por algún lado de la habitación; por suerte no fue encima de una de las velas.

Intercambiamos miradas azul, verde y sin pensarlo dos veces nos volvimos a besar de forma más salvaje, demandante, nuestras respiraciones se aceleraban cada vez más, su legua se posaba por cada parte de mi cuerpo; cuello, busto todo a la par, mientras él se terminaba de despojar de sus atuendos, quedando solo en bóxer negro. Puso su boca a nivel de mis caderas; empezó a oler mi sexo y acariciarlo con su lengua y labios.

-Como siempre me la imaginé rosada, con una divina fragancia a rosas silvestres, su sabor indescriptiblemente dulce. Me la chuparé toda hasta hacerte jadear del placer mi hermosa Candy.

-Gracias mi Albert, hazme el amor como nunca se lo has hecho a otra.

-Eres única y especial en mi vida sólo tú me atraes me enloqueces, mira mi miembro esta erguido por ti desea estar dentro de ti.

-¿Qué esperas para hacerlo?

Se quitó el bóxer dejándome perpleja su sexo realmente es ¡Indescriptible! Dios no sabía si iba poder entrar en mí dado a su tamaño, estaríamos hablando de unos 21 o 23 cm de largo y de grueso 7cm. ¿En qué paquete me metí? Pero a lo hecho pecho. No queda de otra que aguantar.

Me sumergí o mejor dicho nos sumergimos en una entrega lujuriosa, él se acomodó en mi entrepierna y poco a poco me fue penetrando con algo de dificultad, se retiró volviendo a posar su lengua en mi vagina para lograr que tuviera otro orgasmo haciéndome lubricar más, enajenada por la excitación está vez sí, ingresó en mí con facilidad embistiéndome con fuerza, volviéndome loca de pasión.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta, eres el gurú del ¡sexo! Mi amor, mi adonis ¿Dónde estabas metido?

Él sonreía con mis exclamaciones sexuales, aumentando sus movimientos, mordiéndose los labios cuando en ocasiones me lo empujaba más.

-No tienes ideas de cuantas veces me masturbé pensándote, imaginándote debajo de mí Candy, exclamando mi nombre.

-Ya te complazco mi amor… ahí va… ¡Albert, Albert, sigue mi amor Albert eres el gurú del sexo, sabes, como complacer a una mujer!

Terry bajaba de su auto traía unas rosas rojas y unos bombones de chocolate para su adorada mujer, ya tenía pensado algunas bromas que le haría a su amigo por su soltería.

Al abrir la puerta de su casa no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba un ruido proveniente de su habitación, ¿será posible, estaré imaginando? No era imaginación era la voz de Candy que exclamaba: "¡Albert eres un toro en la cama!".

-¡Rayos son unos desgraciados!- corrió hasta a la habitación que estaba semi abierta y, vio sus cuerpos desnudos bañados en sudor con Albert encima de Candy cogiéndola sin ningún reparo.

-¡Malditos los dos! –dijo lanzándoles los bombones y las flores.

Ambos se pararon en seco. Candy con una sonrisa triunfal expresó:

-Hola mi amor ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¿Te gusta tu regalo? Decidí atender al invitado ja, ja, ja

-¡Malditos, los voy a matar!

Albert se quitó de encima de Candy para ponerse velozmente su pantalón; Terry abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la exagerada erección de su examigo, movido por la rabia fue al armario a sacar un bate de béisbol para golpearlo; al Candy ver sus intenciones se logró poner sólo la diminuta prenda íntima, porque el vestido no lo hallaba.

Terry le asestó a Albert varios batazos que él logró esquivar.

-¡Tú tampoco eres un santo Terry! ¡Acepta que tu mujer y yo nos amamos!

-¿Se aman? ¡No me hagas reír está despechada porque me encontró con Susana haciendo el amor! Pero de mí nadie se burla, ¡te mataré a ti por traidor y luego a ella por puta!

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

DULCE VENGANZA

Personaje de Mizuki e Igarashi

\- ¡No, me amenaces Terry! Tú no tienes ningún derecho de ofenderme; sé que hice mal. Primero debí hablarlo contigo pero ya estoy cansada. Esto me hizo entender que nunca vas a cambiar me deslumbré por tu forma tan caballerosa de atenderme. Yo siempre supe de tus amoríos desde que éramos novios, pero solo hice la mirada a un lado.

Terry se quedó estupefacto él pensaba que nadie se había dado cuenta de sus queveres.

\- ¡Eso no te da derecho de hacer esto, como puedes humillarme así y lo peor con mi amigo!

\- Ahh! Ósea que tu si puedes humillar a Candy que todo mundo se burle de ella a sus espaldas yo estoy consciente de lo que hicimos está mal, pero no me arrepiento; tú sabes que amo a Candy, yo te lo había confesado y aun así la enamoraste, por ello me hice aun lado así que no te queda el papel de víctima.

Candy se quedó con la boca abierta ella sabía que le gustaba a Albert, pero nunca se imaginó que él la amaba y que se lo había confesado a Terry; cuando se conocieron los tres a ella le gustó mucho Albert, aparte de ser guapo, tiene un gran corazón, y es sumamente sencillo todo lo contrario a Terry, pero él se empezó a alejar de ella. Terry le decía que Albert era un mujeriego, por tal razón no quería salir lastimada, aunque resultó lo mismo, sin embargo ya era tarde cuando lo descubrió se había comprometido con Terry pensó que con el tiempo él cambiaría pero no fue así.

\- Terry no hagas esto más difícil. Los dos cometimos faltas en nuestro matrimonio y lo mejor es que nos divorciemos.

\- ¡Nunca! ¡Tú eres mía y prefiero verte muerta que con este idiota!

Terry se le fue encima a Candy antes de que este le pudiera jalar los cabellos Albert lo detuvo. Sin embargo entre forcejeo y los puñetazos que ambos se iban dando por toda la habitación Terry tomó el bate para golpearlo, pero antes de que este pudiera asestarle uno, Albert ágilmente se agachó, esquivándole exitosamente, Terry seguía buscando la manera de golpearlo con el objeto de madera partía los cuadros, las copas, los jarrones por suerte las velas no provocaron un incendio. Terry aprovechó que Albert se había distraído para arrastrar a Candy por los pelos y darle un manotazo en la cara que la hizo tropezar con las escaleras Albert la tomó del brazo para evitar que se lastimara acción que sirvió de ventaja a Terry para pegarle en el brazo con el bate.

\- Eres un estúpido Albert, tú piensas que esta zorra va ser fiel contigo, ¿qué no te das cuenta lo que acaba de hacer?

\- Tú la hiciste así, no vengas a decirme que ella es mala persona; cuando tú la lastimaste tanto hasta que toco fondo y pensó que esto era la solución.

\- Ja, ja, ja, ja. Aún piensas que ella es una santa date cuenta te hará lo mismo.

\- No lo creo, porque nunca haría lo que tú hiciste con ella, yo la amaría siempre; le haría el amor todas las noches para que sepa que es la única en mi vida y en mi cama. ¿Sabes algo? Nadie se va a comparar con la entrega de Candy. Estar con ella es como subir al cielo aparte de hermosa es muy apasionada te arrepentirás de todo lo que le hiciste.

A Candy se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas por todo lo que decía Terry de ella, se sentía una mujerzuela, pero más le dolía como Albert la defendía a capa y espada aunque no se lo merecía, se cegó por la ira y se sed de venganza de ya no sentirse inferior y humillada siempre la mujer la lleva de perder si es infiel siempre será la zorra, pero cuando un hombre es infiel la mujer debe de hacerse sorda, ciega y muda.

Albert pese al dolor que sentía en su brazo derecho la ayudó a parase con cuidado, Terry nuevamente se le iba encima con el bate para está vez partirle la cabeza, por suerte Albert logró desarmarlo, dándole un puñetazo que lo dejó en el piso desorientado. Albert agarró su camisa y se la puso a Candy encima para tapar su cuerpo desnudo, de esa casa no se llevarían nada, ambos salieron dejando a un Terry con unos molares flojos y un fuerte sentimiento de ira de no haber podido evitar que esa relación avanzara a otro nivel.

\- ¿Candy te sientes bien o quieres que te lleve al hospital?

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien solo déjame en un hotel, por favor. ¿Cómo está tu brazo?

-Bien, pero no permitiré que te quedes en un hotel ¿Cómo piensas eso? Te llevaré a mi departamento.

\- No, Albert ya te causé demasiados problemas espero algún día me puedas perdonar

\- Candy no digas eso yo también tengo parte de la culpa accedí a estar contigo. Ahora que ya te hice mía ni pienses que te voy a dejar ir, sé que me amas lo supe cuando te entregaste a mí completamente, nuestros cuerpos se acoplaron también que pareciera que fueron hechos el uno para el otro.

\- Albert ahorita no tengo cara para expresar mis sentimientos hacia ti, me siento sucia.

Él se puso serio, había captado otro mensaje, pero ella se dio cuenta e inmediatamente rectificó:

\- No pienses mal estar contigo fue maravilloso; simplemente la forma de hacerlo fue incorrecta, perdóname.

Candy se registró en un hotel cercano; fue directamente a su cuarto sin voltear la mirada. Albert entró a su habitación y tomó una ducha. Candy sin poder contener las lágrimas empezó a llorar por todo lo que había pasado….

Continuará…

Gracias chicas por leerme la verdad esta historia fue una controversia y estuve a punto de tirar la toalla por los ataque que recibí pero gracias a yuleni que me alentó para que hiciera caso omiso.

Gracias yule por tu apoyo


	3. Chapter 3

DULCE VENGANZA

Capitulo 3

Gracias chicas por leerme la verdad sé que no soy tan buena y la verdad nunca había escrito algo pero la lucha hago espero que disfruten mi historia tanto como yo lo he hecho al escribirlo. Le agradezco infinitamente

Candy al fin se había controlado había sacado todo lo que su corazón había guardado por mucho tiempo se empezó a sentir más liviana después de haber llorado tanto ya no sentía tan pesado el corazón y se quedó dormida.

EN OTRO LUGAR:

Albert se sentía como león enjaulado él quería estar con ella ofrecerle su apoyo y decirle que nunca iba a estar sola.

Nunca te voy a dejar Candy, jamás soltare tu mano; te voy a conquistar.

Con ese pensamiento Albert se quedó dormido.

Al amanecer Candy despertó con una resaca de culpabilidad muy grande; no quería ver a Albert le daba vergüenza así que decidió salir del hotel antes de que llegara dejándole solo una carta en recepción.

Albert despertó muy contento tenía muchas ganas de ver a su ninfa salió deprisa de su casa para ir al hotel.

Buenos días señorita.

Buen día señor en que le puedo ayudar.

Busco a la señora Candy White está en la habitación 732

Muy bien déjeme revisar; señor la señora White dejo el hotel hoy muy temprano.

Dejo el hotel?

Si, ya liquido su cuenta, un momento usted es el señor Andrew?

Si soy yo!

Le dejo esta carta tome

Muchas gracias señorita por su ayuda.

Albert salió muy triste del hotel subió a su coche y se dispuso a leer la carta de Candy.

QUERIDO ALBERTH:

Espero que estés bien yo la verdad amanecí muy mal por ese motivo no quiero verte, nuestra

historia es muy trágica no fue la manera de empezar. Te confieso que tú fuiste el primero que

entro en mi corazón si es que algún vez Terry pudo entrar , pero por juegos del destino me hice a

la idea que lo mejor era enamorarme de Terry pero a quien engañaba ayer que estuvimos juntos

me di cuenta que mi amor por ti nunca cambiaron siempre estuviste en mi corazón y ahora mi

estúpida vergüenza me hace alejarme de ti nuevamente, soy una cobarde pero estoy segura que

es lo mejor si continuamos así nunca me tendrás confianza y tal vez pensaras que te puedo hacer lo

mismo y la verdad yo no quiero vivir a si es mejor poner tierra de por medio y dejar que las aguas

se calmen y yo pueda obtener mi libertad y ahora si ser digna de amar y que me amen, no

quiero arrastrarte con mis problemas y después me odies, es mejor dejarte ahora y si dios y el

destino quieren que estemos juntos a si será. No te pido que me esperes porque sería muy egoísta

de mi parte porque no sé cuándo voy a poder mirarte a ojos.

Hasta luego mi príncipe.

A, Albert se le corrieron unas lágrimas y por una parte entendía a Candy aunque le doliera aceptaría su decisión una vez más el sabia donde estaría pero por el momento no la buscaría.

No importa el tiempo o la distancia no desistiré una vez más regresaras y serás mía para siempre.

En otro lugar:

Candy pensaba como poder salir adelante iría con sus padres y les diría todo lo que sucedió pero corría con el riesgo que la corrieran pero si no lo hacía Terry lo haría y sería peor tenía que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, como segunda opción estaba su amiga Patty que vivía con su abuela marta les pediría asilo en lo que ella encontrara trabajo y un buen lugar para vivir.

Al fin llego a la casa de sus padres le temblaban las piernas cuando entro a la mansión.

Ya estoy aquí que pase lo que tenga pasar. Buenos días padre como esta?

Pues con tu visita ahora estoy excelente.

Continuara…..


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA CHICAS BELLAS YO SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON DE DIOS TUVE MUCHOS PROBLEMA Y MUY ESCASA LA INSPIRACION PERO ESTOY DE REGRESO ESPERO LES GUSTE MI HISTORIA

MUCHAS BENCIONES….

CAP.4

Hola papa creo que ya sabrás el por qué estoy aquí tengo tanta vergüenza de mirarte a los ojos, pero eres el único al que puedo recurrir.

Pensé que nunca vendrías hija estoy de acuerdo en que lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal y no tiene justificación tu no tuviste que rebajarte a la altura de ese tipo, pero fuera de eso estoy que recurriste a mí.

¿Entonces papi tu sabías que Terry me era infiel? ¿Porque nunca me lo comentaste?

Por qué estabas enamorada de él y no me ibas a creer y no quería separarme de tu lado te quería proteger a distancia. ¿qué piensa hacer ahora después de pedir el divorcio?

Me quiero ir a vivir con mi tía poni a Canadá y quiero seguir con mis estudios que ¿te parece la idea?

Excelente, ¿qué piensas hacer con William? Te aprovechaste del amor que te tiene y acepto a hacer esa barbaridad que hiciste no piensas decirle a donde iras

Le deje una nota

Y crees, ¿que eso es suficiente?

Yo sé que no pero por ahora no quiero pensar en hombres y es bueno para los dos separarnos por un tiempo a ver qué sucede tengo que finalizar el divorcio para poder empezar otra relación no crees?

Pues eso lo hubieras pensado antes no crees el no quedara con los brazos cruzados te buscara hasta por debajo de las piedras a quien crees que va a fastidiar todo este tiempo exacto a MI.

Papa por favor no le vayas a decir a donde iré te prometo que lo arreglare muy pronto siento tanta vergüenza

Bueno hija es tu decisión, cuenta conmigo y dime ¿cuándo quieres partir?

Mañana papa tomare el vuelo después de almorzar contigo

Perfecto entonces instálate en tu habitación y baja a desayunar.

No tengo apetito papi te acompaño en la comida te parece.

Está bien hija te daré tu espacio. Descansa

EN OTRO LUGAR…

Albert se encontraba angustiado no la quería perder no quería que hubiera tierra de por medio no quería que las aguas se calmaran quería estar en todo ese procedimiento con ella darle su mano para que ella la tomara y se dieran fuerza mutuamente como la podía hacerla entender. En un suspiro salió su nombre.

Candy te quiero ver!

EN SU CUARTO CANDY

No puedo Albert aunque mi corazón quiera verte no se en que momento te veo con otros ojos será que siempre estuve enamorada y quise esconder mis sentimientos para no perderte y ahora que se que sientes lo mismo que yo renació. Anoche olvide que estaba contigo por venganza me sentía tan bien a tu lado no fue simple sexo, hicimos el amor nunca me había sentido así tan viva tan amada y deseada.

No puedo mirarte a la cara sin tener vergüenza no quiero que recuerdes que nuestra primera vez fue en esas circunstancias tengo que se libre para amarte.

CON ESOS PENSAMIENTO SE QUEDO DORMIDA CANDY…..

CONTINUARA…..


	5. Chapter 5

Buenas tardes chicas guapas les dejo otro capitulo de mi historia no soy una experta espero les agrade la hago con mucho cariño….

Cap.5

Era la hora de comida y el señor White mando a la mucama a despertar a Candy para que bajara a comer lo tenia muy preocupado por que no quiso desayunar ni almorzar no quería que se enfermara.

¿Señorita Candy puedo pasar?

Claro Dorothy ya sabes que tú y yo somos amigas y somos casi de la misma edad así que trátame como las amigas que siempre hemos sido ok.

Está bien Candy y dime cómo te sientes tu papa quiere que bajes a comer está muy preocupado por que no te quieres alimentar.

Es que no tengo apetito me siento muy miserable

Te voy a decir algo que no se si te va a hacer feliz o te hará sentir mal, pero yo en tu lugar me alegraría

Entonces dime, ¡suéltalo!

Vino el señor Andrew a preguntar por ti

¡Vino Albert!

Si Candy estaba muy preocupado traía los ojos hinchados de mucho llorar por que no hablas con él y siguen con amistad ya con el tiempo pues pueden tener una relación

No, Dorothy no puedo siento mucha vergüenza de verlo hice mal las cosas y si nuestro destino es estar juntos así será.

Candy piénsalo bien el joven, rico, soltero, guapo muy guapo y lo más importante es mu gentil de gran corazón te lo pueden quitar Candy

Pues ya será lo que dios quiera quizás se encuentra una mejor mujer que no tenga pasado y un matrimonio fallido él se merece lo mejor y creo que no puedo ser yo.

Pues yo creo que hacen muy linda pareja no entiendo por qué nunca lo viste con ojos de amor nunca te diste cuenta que el pobre daba todo por ti siempre estuvo contigo y preferiste quedarte con Terry no puedo imaginar el dolor que sintió al verte casada con él y ahora que le diste una pizca de esperanza te vas sin decir nada no crees que eso es cruel.

Ya Dorothi no me hagas sentir más mal de lo que me siento, nunca me imaginé que Albert estaba enamorado de mí, el me (suspiro) gusto desde la primera vez que lo vi con su hermoso traje de escoses. No quería tener una relación con el por qué sentía que al terminar jamás lo iba a tener a mi lado y eso me daba miedo, por eso me hice a la idea que era mejor tenerlo como amigo. Y ahora no lo puedo tener a mi lado por que use su amor para una venganza necesitamos curar nuestras heridas para poder empezar con el pie derecho, siento que si lo veo no podre separarme nunca de su lado y primero debo finalizar el divorcio es lo que tú y mi papa no ven, quiero ser libre de amarlo y no sienta vergüenza de mi por seguir casada.

Pues en parte tienes razón estoy de tu lado Candy, cuando tengas ganas de llorar aquí voy estar

Gracias Dorothy eres mi mejor amiga

Horas atrás retrospectiva

Ding dong….

¿Buenos días se encontrará el señor White?

¿Si señor entre por favor a la sala se le ofrece un café en lo que le aviso al señor?

No gracias así estoy bien

En el despacho del señor White.

Señor lo busca el señor Andrew

Sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, ya no estoy en edad para andar de casamentero

Buen día Albert

¿Buenos días señor White como ha estado?

Muy bien, aunque no has venido a preguntar precisamente por mi verdad

A si es señor quería saber si usted sabe algo de su hija Candy

Mira Albert yo sé el problema que tuvieron con Terry y no hicieron lo correcto se rebajaron mucho se faltaron al respeto entre ustedes, es mejor que dejes a Candy sola por un tiempo al menos hasta que sea libre.

Es que señor yo la amo y quiero estar a su lado en estos momentos difíciles sé que iniciamos mal, pero…

Lo interrumpió el señor White

Lo que mal empieza mal acaba muchacho, y no quiero que el día de mañana dudes de la integridad de mi hija cometió un error lo sé pero también merece respeto como todos es mejor que se separen por un tiempo y pues tiempo lo dirá cuándo estén preparados de verse no crees

Siento que me muero sin ella déjeme verla solo una vez

Que chico tan testarudo, ven sígueme en silencio

Subieron los dos hacia el cuarto de Candy al llegar el señor White dejo que Albert entrara al cuarto…..

Continuara …..


End file.
